Bleu vs Second
by Didou614
Summary: Aller chercher du bois dans la forêt. C'était ce qu'ils devaient faire, normalement. - Serai-je entrain de maîtriser un maton, avec une facilité déconcertante ? Demanda Thomas, au dessus de Newt, en lui tenant les poignets. - Dans tes rêves Tommy.


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot

Contexte : Suite au conseil des matons concernant le sort de Thomas après sa nuit dans le labyrinthe. J'ai ajoutée un élément du film, qui est le feu de joie qu'organisent les blocards à certaines occasions.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Bleu vs Second**

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher sur le bloc.

Après une dure journée de travail, les garçons appréciaient relâcher la tension autour d'un grand feu de joie, accompagné de la délicieuse boisson de Gally et un peu de chaleur humaine.

Le jour où Thomas a été promu au poste de coureur, il fût chargé, en compagnie de Newt, de chercher du bois supplémentaire pour la soirée. Tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans le bosquet avant que le grand astre de lumière ne puisse plus les éclairer. Des lueurs orangées se faufilaient entre les feuilles verdâtres des arbres.

Newt emboîtait le pas du bleu, dont l'allure était trop vive à son goût.

« Ralentis tu veux. » S'écria le blond en boitillant discrètement.

Mais Thomas n'entendait rien, trop abasourdi et heureux de devenir coureur aussi rapidement. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se félicitai lui-même et l'habilité de Minho. Demander à le nommer maton des coureurs était audacieux, et il appréciait Minho pour cette qualité. « Il faut savoir viser haut pour mettre dans le mille » lui avait-il dit.

Newt, qui commençait à être agacé, n'hésita pas à lui faire remarquer qu'il était en boucle depuis le début de leur escapade et qu'il ne devrait pas prendre la grosse tête.

Marchant devant le second, Thomas ignora royalement ses avertissements et continua d'exprimer sa joie et son excitation à l'idée de pouvoir enfin parcourir le labyrinthe. Ses yeux sombres étincelaient de curiosité. Newt finit par se demander si Thomas cherchait réellement du bois, ou même s'il savait pourquoi ils étaient dans la forêt.

Soudain le brun heurta quelque chose qui le fît chuter en avant, il brassa légèrement l'air pour enfin s'étaler face contre terre. Lui qui était dans les nuages deux secondes avant, fît un dur retour à la réalité.

« Ça te remettra les idées en place. » Annonça Newt.

Thomas cracha les légers bouts de terre et d'herbe qui s'étaient engouffrés dans sa bouche, puis se demanda : « Newt a osé me faire un croche-patte ? ». Il roula sur son dos pour faire face à son ami et s'appuya sur ses coudes. La mine satisfaite de celui-ci répondit à sa question. Le bleu souri et accrocha son regard amusé à celui du blond, il murmura un « Ok » qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le second du bloc rigola légèrement en disant : « Cela me rappelle la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

Mais à peine il eût le temps de finir sa phrase et son instant nostalgie, que Thomas lui balaya les jambes, ses yeux caramels s'écarquillèrent et il lâcha un hoquet de surprise en tombant violemment sur le dos. A la seconde qui suivie, le bleu bondit sur lui, enfermant les hanches de son aîné avec ses cuisses. Lorsque Newt tenta de se redresser, une main se plaça sur son torse et le poussa fermement pour le maintenir allongé. Alors il se mit à gigoter sous le corps qui l'emprisonnait ce qui excita Thomas. Avoir le second du bloc entre ses cuisses, totalement à sa merci, était jouissif.

Lorsqu'il reçut les doigts de Newt, pleins de bravoure, dans la figure, il se décida à saisir ses poignets. Il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient minces et semblaient fragiles. Pendant une seconde, il eût peur de les briser.

Il attendit un instant, pour lui faire réaliser lequel des deux était dominé par l'autre. Avec le regard et le ton le plus moqueur du monde, il lança :

\- Serai-je entrain de maîtriser un maton, avec une facilité déconcertante ?

\- Dans tes rêves Tommy.

Contre toute attente, Newt souleva son bassin pour atteindre celui de Thomas, la légère ondulation fît disparaître le sourire de ce dernier. Instantanément une brûlure se créa dans le bas ventre de Thomas, et envoya des bouffées de chaleur dans tout son corps, réveillant au passage son entre-jambe. Newt souri, son « Tommy » avait, sans se rendre compte desserré sa prise sur ses poignets. Sa diversion avait marché.

Soudain il attrapa les épaules de son vis-à-vis, lui crocheta une jambe et lui prit sa place sans tendresse. Thomas se retrouva, une fois encore, le ventre au sol, joue contre terre, à bouffer de l'herbe. Newt s'était assis au niveau de ses reins, et contrôlait le nouveau d'une clé de bras, l'autre main était occupée à maintenir sa tête au sol en s'agrippant à ses cheveux noirs. Il attendit que qu'il ne se débatte plus pour s'approcher de sa nuque. Il lui tira légèrement ses mèches de jais d'un côté, lui arrachant une grimace, afin avoir le chemin de libre et aller lui chuchoter : « Tu penses toujours pouvoir me maîtriser tocard ? ».

L'air chaud sur son oreille fît frissonner Thomas. Pendant un instant, il crût entendre les battements de cœur de Newt contre son dos, ils étaient aussi rapides que les siens. Le temps se suspendu. Comme un temps d'hésitation, seules leurs respirations légèrement pressées se firent entendre. Puis le blond déglutit, lui qui était maître d'assurance et de calme, ne pouvait camoufler une certaine perturbation face à cette situation. Il secoua légèrement la tête, faisant agiter ses mèches de blé, pour chasser certaines idées qui émergeaient dans son esprit confus, contre sa volonté.

Avant de commettre une connerie, il se leva et marcha droit devant lui. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, il lança à Thomas, qui se levait à son tour : « Allez, on se remet au boulot, les gars nous attendent pour le bois. ». Le ton ferme et posé de sa voix était revenu.

En tapotant son pantalon de ses mains pour enlever la terre, Thomas grommela, Newt l'avait tout de même bien humilié. Porté sur les nerfs, il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il sera dans la forêt en compagnie de Newt, les autres blocards devront les attendre bien plus longtemps que ce jour-ci.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Pour Chonchon :3

Votre avis ? :D


End file.
